Forgiveness
by Residentevil06
Summary: Rosemary Knox has just lost her future with Sirius Black in one night; but fate returned her friendship with Severus Snape. They need each other now more than ever. But can they let go of the past and face the future together? With gentle guiding perhaps they can have the happy ending they both crave, but at what cost? Slight Sirius/OC. Mostly Severus/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_RE06: Well hello dear readers. I recently felt incredible motivated to write a little Severus fanfiction that has been twirling around in my head for sometime. This is a little taste to see what everyone thinks and if I should continue with it. I hope to hear your feedback! Thank you for reading! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I love some Severus Snape. _

Chapter One: Starting Over

My parents told me that I would feel the sting of the world. Payback for the misdeeds I committed against them. It was that same day I moved in with Sirius Black. In our two years together I had forgotten their warning, brushed it off as one would a fly. My parents were so crooked in their view of the world. They were purebloods, what else need be said. But now, I could only replay those words in my mind; as Albus Dumbledore showed up at my front door, telling me that Sirius had betrayed James and Lily to our greatest enemy. That he killed Peter. That he wasn't ever coming home again. That my baby would never know his father and the engagement ring on my finger was no longer a promise of our future together. "This can't be happening."

"Trust me Rosemary. If you trust me and do everything I say, I promise that you will make if through this." Another sob escaped my lips; I rubbed my stomach trying to find some comfort in the knowledge that even though Sirius might be gone I was still carrying his unborn child.

"I trust you Albus." I whispered looking into his wise blue eyes.

"Come along then," Albus took my hand and led me to the door, "we must leave quickly." I nodded in response still in shock that this was all happening. I was ready to wake up and find that this had all been some terrible nightmare. "Severus, please gather Ms. Knox's belongings. When you're done bring them to Hogwarts and place them in one of the guest rooms."

"Yes Sir." Severus replied and began shrinking everything, placing it into a small bag on his wrist. Why on earth would Severus be here? He was a Death Eater? Wasn't he?

I looked at Albus in shock "I don't understand why is Severus-? I thought he was one of _them_?" Severus looked at Dumbledore as he continued to work.

"Rosemary, I will explain everything in time, but no, Severus is certainly not a Death Eater." He said as I turned back to Severus unable to erase the shock from my face.

I froze unable to move away from Severus; much to Sirius' displeasure Severus had been my best friend when we were young. I had stopped speaking with him because I thought he was a Death Eater, the dark tattoo in his wrist had been enough evidence for me to condemn him. But now Dumbledore was telling me that wasn't true. Severus' eyes avoided meeting mine when I whispered his name. "Ms. Knox, you need to go with Professor Dumbledore. You're not safe here." I felt Albus pull on my wrist gently. The pain of seeing Severus placing even more distance between us was only adding to my agony.

I fell to my knees. "Please Severus I just lost everything, I need my best friend back." I felt tears rise up in my eyes and I covered my face with my hands. I heard his footsteps as he crossed the room. He crouched before me placing his hand on my shoulder.

"And you will, Rosemary. But please, leave with Albus; you need to control yourself. You and your child need to get to Hogwarts, you will be safe there and then you and I will talk." His words were slow, and he said them with concern lacing his tone. I looked into his eyes and nodded wiping away my tears. He was right my hormones were only making this all that much harder. I grabbed Albus' outstretched hand and walked out the door with him.

Once we were a fair distance from my home Albus held my arm tighter and whispered, "Say goodbye, you will never return here again." I swallowed down more emotions that rose in my throat. Sirius and I had spent the last two years here, our cozy little home in Godric's Hollow. The walls held so many memories: the first night I didn't have to leave Sirius' arms, the night I told Sirius I was pregnant, the night he proposed to me…but all that was over now. My life had taken a complete turn. Without Sirius this was no longer my home, it was only a house. One I never cared to see again.

"Goodbye." I whispered and Albus apparated.

I don't recall any events that occurred for the next several days. Everything seemed to run together after I arrived at Hogwarts. I lay in bed and cried for the first several days, letting out all of my sorrow. I then slept for a long time. Maybe several days even, only waking occasionally to eat. Albus was kind enough to have the house elves deliver my meals to my room. Even though I was drowning in my sorrows the child growing inside me required me to at least eat. As I nibbled on a piece of toast I ran my hand across my stomach. This baby was my only connection to the love of my life. I wondered what it would look like. Even though I was far enough along to know the sex of the child Sirius told me he wanted it to be a surprise. Although I knew he secretly longed for a boy, the same way I did. We had agreed if it was a boy he would be named Silas and if it was a girl she would named after my mother, Evelyn. I hoped it was a Silas I carried though. And that he would have his daddy's curls and steel blue eyes; that he would have the personality of his father but with my sense of self-control (at least that what Sirius said.) I smiled at the memory of that conversation. Sirius. I blinked as tears welled up again. I pushed away the food in front of me ready for the next wave of tears. But there was a knock at the door that stopped me. I stood slowly, my legs shaky from lack of use. It couldn't be the house elves they had just delivered my dinner for the evening. I opened the door to see a very irritated Severus.

"Why have you not shown yourself in days? I have been here every night knocking at your door, I even tried _alohomora_ but you seemed to have disabled that ability." He took a deep breath as he entered my room, then his rant continued, "And do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be skipping meals when you are this far along in your pregnancy? You're not only risking the well being of your child but yours as well!" He began pulling out some clothes for me to change into. "Here," he laid them on the bed." Go take a shower and change into these and I will take you down to dinner."

I shut the door and stood there silent for a moment while he stared at me. "Severus, I know we have been friends for a very long time, but I hope you would know by now that the Slytherin within me would never allow me to harm myself or my child, and as gifted as I am at Charms I assure you I didn't block _alohomora_. I spent the past several days either crying or sleeping, therefore I can assure you it did not even cross my mind during that time to try and block your efforts to see me. The room must have already been charmed to block the use of that particular spell." I said my words softly, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with my reply. To my relief he was silent. "Albus was kind enough to have food sent to my room for the past week, so I have been eating, probably too much I'm afraid." I walked towards him. "I wish I would've known that you had made such an effort to see me. I am very grateful for your friendship Severus." I grabbed his hand and forced a weak smile. He did not smile, but stared at me, probably taking in my dreadful appearance.

"I would still like for you to come with me to dinner. You can't stay in this room, forever hiding from the world." The last few words stung.

"I'm NOT hiding Severus." I dropped his hand. "I have been in mourning, but you wouldn't know what the feels like would you? You have never been attached enough to anyone to have such a need as to grieve." I knew my words were harsh, but he deserved it. We were friends, but sometimes he pushed me too far.

"You're wrong about that." He replied simply and walked past me to the door. "I will be waiting for you outside, hurry." He slammed the door shut.

I sighed, "Oh, Severus." I whispered, and walked to the bathroom to get ready.

"Ah Ms. Knox, it is kind of you to show your beautiful face." Albus greeted kindly as I walked towards the faculty table on Severus' arm.

"Yes, it was time for me to emerge from my cave." I replied, earning a little chuckle. Severus pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. The feast had already begun, all the students chatting with their friends, enjoying their dinner. I was only twenty-three. Not much older than some of the students here. But from where I sat, it felt like that had been ages ago. Severus reached in front of me and began spooning some of my favorite foods onto my plate. I couldn't help but smile slightly. He was so thoughtful, but his controlling attitude undid any good deeds in my eyes. I placed my hand on his taking the spoon of mashed potatoes from him. "Thank you Severus, but I can take over from here." He released the spoon to me and then began serving himself. I finished making my plate but before I could even take a bite Professor McGonnagal started a polite conversation with me.

"So tell me Rosemary, where are you working these days? Last I remember you had just finished an apprenticeship under the Charms Master at St. Mungo's."

That had been over two years ago, "Well I am currently on maternity leave." I placed a hand on my baby bump, "but I work in the Department of Experimental Healing Charms, developing new charms that aid Healer's in their treatment of patients."

"Fascinating, I always knew you would go far. You were such an excellent student. Shame you did not pursue Transfiguration instead. Hogwarts will need someone to take my place when I am gone." She said with a slight laugh. "Isn't that correct Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "Yes, have you ever considered teaching as a profession Ms. Knox?" I swear I saw Severus smile at this question. He knew how much I despised the idea of teaching. Becoming a professor would be a death sentence to me.

I carried on the conversation without issue until she asked, "Do you have any names picked out yet?" I felt my smile falter slightly; I was very uncomfortable talking about the baby only because it would lead me to thoughts of Sirius.

"Yes." I replied shortly.

"Good, I'm sure they're lovely names." She ended the conversation there and I was grateful. She knew all of what had happened to me within the last few days and therefore was far more forgiving of my lack of politeness. I needed to get out of here now before I burst into tears in front of the entire school. I turned to Severus, "I'm finished eating, would you mind escorting me back to my room?" Severus nodded, laying his fork down.

He pulled out my chair for me and I quickly stood. "Thank you for joining us for dinner Ms. Knox, will you be able to join us for breakfast?" Albus asked lifting an eyebrow upon my grimace.

"I don't think-" I started but Severus cut me off, "Yes, she will be here."

This brought a smile to Dumbledore's face. "Good, I will see you in the morning. Then perhaps we could take a walk around the grounds? Exercise is supposed to be good for expecting mothers." I only nodded gripping Severus' arm harder hoping he would get me out of the room soon.

"Good evening Sir." Severus said politely and turned away walking briskly out of the Great Hall.

As soon as we exited the great hall I burst into tears. Severus grabbed my other arm holding me up. I dared not lean on him. That would make Severus too uncomfortable. "This is why I did not want to come out of my room." I whispered stilling my tears. "I am not ready to talk about life as though Sirius is no longer a part of it." I looked into Severus' eyes and he furrowed his brow.

"Rosemary, trust me when I say that no amount of keeping to yourself will ever truly help you get over your pain." I fell silent, keeping my tears inside.

"Have you really felt pain this deep Severus?"

He nodded. "I have, so deep that I thought for certain life wasn't worth living." I had never heard Severus say such a thing. Slytherins were well known for their self-protective tendencies. So to hear that Severus had thought of giving up on life was all together shocking. He grimaced and let go of my arms, "Please believe me when I tell you that I thought hiding away would help me to cope with the pain. But it is quite the opposite. Sitting alone for hours on end only caused me to dwell more upon her death." Severus has his back to me and he tensed after he finished speaking. Only one name came to mind, Lily.

I parted with Severus there in the hall and headed back to my room alone, pondering over what he had said. I had known Severus since the day we were both sorted into Slytherin. I had seen the way he treated Lily Evans, I knew that they had been friends for a long time. But being in Slytherin Severus could not spend as much time with her as he wished. I saw them always sneaking around but as time passed it became nearly impossible for them to retain their closeness. I became close to Severus as well, we both had the same affinity for potions, and with a similar sense of dry humor we were practically inseparable. I had been there the day the 'mudblood' incident occurred and I was there to comfort him, but he didn't speak to me for days. Everyone else seemed to be unaware of his feelings for Lily but we were so close, I witnessed the change that occurred in Severus the day Lily said she never wanted to see him again and after that he was never the same. He became a cynical youth, I was fully aware of his parentage and his harsh upbringing, but this was the darkest I had ever seen Severus. He began socializing with those who whispered about a dark wizard who wanted to get rid of muggles once and for all. As much as my parents hated muggles and half-bloods I always stayed neutral on the subject, and so as Severus changed with every passing day we drifted apart.

It was shortly after that I began to befriend Sirius Black and his group, at first I thought he was such an annoying twat, I avoided him at all costs. But of course it was difficult for any girl to stay clear of him, he was so handsome and outgoing. And over the course of my final years at Hogwarts I became good friends with Lily, James, Remus and Peter and of course I fell in love with the rogue and agreed to move in with him after graduation. My parents were furious that I decided to go against them. They believed it shamed them and their pureblood name for me to defend muggles and other impure breeds. But I had finally chosen a side, a part of me had always known that treating others as inferior was wrong, but being raised as a pureblood princess was a difficult thing to forget. It was partially through my friendship with Severus that I learned those with half-blood status were just as gifted, if not more so. He was brilliant and I admired his ambition. So in all irony the very man who opened my eyes ended up fighting for those who wanted to destroy him.

I finally returned to my room locking the door behind me I slumped on my bed. This was all too much. I just wanted to go to fall asleep and wake up in Sirius' arms, for it to all be just a terrible nightmare. But this was my reality now. I felt the baby kick gently. I quickly placed a hand over my stomach, he was getting more active everyday. It would only be two more months until he arrived. I used to be excited when I thought about that, but now I was terrified. I had to do this all on my own now. It sounded so pathetic, that I was afraid to become a single mother, but it was the truth. " I need you Sirius, you're supposed to be here with me." I whimpered tears falling freely. The door to my room suddenly opened. I sat up wiping away my tears. It was Severus. He sighed when he saw me and quickly crossed the room.

"Rosemary," He muttered wiping away my tears with his handkerchief.

"Severus," I cried throwing my arms around his shoulder. He tensed at the contact but let me fall apart. I cried until there was nothing left. "Thank you." I whispered pulling away from him.

He shook his head, "Rosemary, you don't have to thank me."

"But I know it makes you uncomfortable," I said wiping away the rest of my tears, "for me to touch you." There was a silence. I finally asked the question that had been burning at me, "So you aren't a death eater huh?"

His eyes grew darker, "Yes and no." He rose from the bed pacing in front of the fireplace. "I have been a double agent for Dumbledore, all while pretending to be a double agent for The Dark Lord."

"If I had known Severus, I wouldn't have-"

He froze, "Wouldn't have abandoned me?" I flinched at his harsh words.

"I thought you were one of them, I'm so sorry."

He paced some more, "I was at first, I was so angry, full of hate. But I couldn't bring myself to hate-"

"Lily." I murmured. He nodded silently.

"So I made an agreement with Dumbledore, that I would help him if he would keep her safe. But now she's-" Merlin. He still loved her. I could see it on his face, the normally stoic Severus looked as though he would cry.

I stood, "Severus, it's going to be alright. We can get through this." I said trying to reassure him. I was going through my own pain, but I still felt the need to comfort him.

He pulled away from me. "The boy lived," He said softly, "She died for him, and defeated the Dark Lord."

My jaw dropped, "You mean Voldemort is-"

"Gone." Severus finished.

"So the war is finished?" I could hardly believe that Dark Lord was gone. "Where's Harry? What did they do with him?" Sirius had been his godfather and I his godmother. But they hadn't spoken to me about taking him.

"He's with Lily's sister." I was shocked, they had given Harry to Lily's muggle sister?

"It's best for him if he doesn't grow up knowing. He will get to have to have a normal childhood." I said feeling hurt that they hadn't even offered me the chance to raise Harry myself. Severus only nodded. "So what now? Now that he's gone what will you do?" I asked ask Severus stared into the fire. I watched as he ran his hand over his dark mark a look of deep regret filling his face.

"Albus offered me a position here, as a potions professor. I really have no other choice. They wanted to send me to Azkaban but Albus has already shown them the evidence of my loyalty to the Ministry."

"You a teacher?" I teased wanting to add a little bit of humor to our painful situation. "I thought you hated children?"

He smirked at me, "I hate _most_ children." He replied. I laughed for the first time in a week. It almost felt foreign after so much crying. "Do you have a name picked out?" Severus asked looking at me.

"Yes, Silas." I replied softly.

"And if it's a girl?"

I smiled, "Its going to be a boy, I just know it." I said rubbing my stomach unconsciously.

"Albus has offered you sanctuary here for as long as you want, it would be dangerous for you to go back out there." I was confused, "Why would it be dangerous?"

"Sirius killed a man, and betrayed his closest friends to the Dark Lord. Many people will be wanting to ask you questions. Also now that everyone knows where his true allegiance was you may be visited by Death Eaters thinking you're one of them."

"There is no way I will believe that Sirius was a Death Eater even if he told me to my face. He's innocent Severus and I'm appalled that you would jump to such conclusions so quickly."

He raised his eyebrows, "You think he's innocent? All of the evidence points to his guilt, they even found Peter Pettigrew's finger, his only remains."

"I loved that man for 5 years, I think I would know above all others if he were guilty!" I nearly shrieked. Severus didn't respond, "Besides all the evidence pointed to you being a Death Eater, and low and behold you're innocent. If there is one thing I have learned it's that jumping to conclusions leads to regretful outcomes." I finished by looking into his obsidian eyes.

"Then I'm sorry to inform you he's already been condemned and sentenced. Life in Azkaban."

"No...Sirius... NO!" I cried, reaching out for the mantle to stop myself from falling but I blacked out before I hit the floor.

_RE06: Well I've had this chapter stewing for a while now. Leave a review if you would like to see more for this story. And of course all other feedback is welcomed! Until then~_


	2. Chapter 2

_RE06: Hello dear readers! Here is the next installment of my little Severus/OC fic! I hope that you are are enjoying it, and if you are I might just be persuaded to write more ;-) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used for this story. I only own Rosemary. _

Chapter Two: Moving On

"She will be alright Severus, relax please." I heard Madame Pomfrey muttered harshly.

"But the child it's not-?"

"No her baby is fine. She fainted from emotional strain, physically she healthy as can be." I felt a cool cloth pass across my forehead and slowly opened my eyes to see Severus standing over me with a worried expression.

"Hello." I whispered closing my eyes again.

"Ms. Knox, how do you feel?" Madame Pomfrey asked, I opened my eyes again.

"I feel fine, just tired. I'm sorry if I worried you." I said as I moved to sit up.

"Whoa there dear, lay back down. If you move too quickly you'll pass out again."

I let my head fall back against the stiff pillow. " I fainted?"

"Yes, I apologize for not taking your physical state into account when I told you about Sirius." That's right. Oh no.

I closed my eyes, "So it's the truth then? He's already been judged and everything?" Severus nodded, "I didn't even get to say goodbye." I muttered feeling a horrible crushing pain within my chest.

"It all happened so fast, and Dumbledore thought it was best to wait to involve you but by then it was too late." I couldn't believe that I would never see him again. He carefree smile. his steel blue eyes, even that scraggly beard I loved to hate so much. I turned away from Severus and sobbed. I heard Madame Pomfrey close the curtain around us. "It's not fair." I cried, my life had fallen apart within less than twenty four hours and I had no control over any of it. My love was labeled a murderer and locked away in prison, my friends murdered, my godson taken away, all that I had left was my baby..and Severus. I felt his hand rest on my arm. He was trying so hard to comfort me as I had done for him earlier. Severus was not a comforting person, but I was moved by his gesture. I placed a hand over his as I continued to cry.

By the end of the night Madame Pomfrey had allowed me to return to my room with Severus. I only climbed into bed fully clothed and pulled the comforter over my head. "I will be by in the morning to take you to breakfast." Severus said and shut the door. As soon as I was alone I cried until I fell asleep.

I was up before dawn the next day. Severus looked shocked to see me sitting on my bed ready to go. "Good morning." I greeted as I grabbed my jacket, if I was still going on a walk with Dumbledore I was certainly going to need it.

"Good morning." He greeted eyeing me looking unsure.

"I feel much better this morning Severus, I promise." I said as I walked past him shutting the door.

"I have to begin creating my lesson plans this afternoon, so I won't be able to keep you company today." He said as we walked toward the Great Hall.

"I could help you if you want." I offered, we were both gifted at potions and it might be a nice distraction. "If not I'm sure I can find something to do." I said with a half smile.

"If you want to assist me, that would be fine."

He looked a little shocked that I had offered, "Perhaps I can keep you from destroying the hopes and dreams of your new students?" I teased as we entered the massive doorway. We walked right up to the main table filling in the empty spots next to Dumbledore. "Good morning." I greeted as I quickly made my plate. I was absolutely starved.

"Good morning." Albus replied as he took a sip of his juice. "Are we still on for our walk this morning Ms. Knox?"

"Yes, I feel fine today." I replied as I swallowed the bite of bacon.

"Good, there are many things we need to discuss." I only nodded, suddenly dreading the whole thing.

I parted ways with Severus and followed Dumbledore outside, it was a gorgeous fall day, the air crisp and smelling of leaves. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling on the sun on my skin. We walked on in silence for a bit before Albus began. "Severus told you about Sirius last night?" I wasn't really a question so much as a statement.

"Yes." I replied pulling my jacket tighter around me.

"I am sorry Rosemary, that i wasn't able to stop it. The evidence was too concrete-"

"Damn the evidence." I interjected, "He's innocent." It made my blood boil just thinking about it.

"Of course he is Rosemary, I don't doubt that, but there isn't much the Ministry will allow us to do. Now that Voldemort has been defeated they are quickly moving to collect all the Death Eaters they can. Getting an appeal for Sirius could take years." I could tell he'd already researched this thoroughly.

"Then I better get started on the process." I replied, I wouldn't let Sirius rot away in prison without even trying.

"While I admire your loyalty to Sirius you need to think some things through first."

I raised an eyebrow, "What things?"

"You're going to be a mother soon, Rosemary. And you will no longer only have to account for yourself. I'm sure you could care less if people thought poorly of you but your child will be negatively affected if you pursue this course."

"How so?" I replied resting a hand on my stomach.

"People already know of your association with Sirius, your engagement. They might think that you are a death eater as well."

"But Sirius wasn't-"

"I know." Albus said stopping my objection. "Restoring your name for the sake of your child should be a priority for you." I sighed, Dumbledore was always right, I would be a fool to not take his advice. But abandoning Sirius, I would never be able to forgive myself.

"So what do I do?" I whispered as we stopped along the shoreline of the black lake.

"You will not agree with me." Albus said shaking his head.

"Well tell me anyway, I know my own mind isn't thinking too straight these days but please."

He took a deep breath. "You need to marry as soon as possible. To someone with a solid name that those within the ministry trust. Not only will this restore your image but it will allow you to have someone to help you through the rest of your pregnancy and aid you in raising your child."

I shook my head, he was right I didn't agree with him. but damn he was right. "Who in their right mind is going to marry the pregnant lover of convicted murderer?" I said with a defeated laugh.

"There is one. You two could aid each other, for he needs you as much as you need him."

I felt a shiver run down my spine, "Surely you don't mean-"

"Severus!" I called out as I jogged through the hallway. I caught up to him just before he turned into the library.

"Rosemary, do you really think running is wise this far along in your-"

"It's fine, we need to talk right now." I hissed grabbing the sleeve of his robe. I dragged him until we were in a deserted corridor.

"Rosemary what in Merlin's name-" I cut him off.

"Have you spoken to Dumbledore since this all happened?!" I said.

He looked confused but nodded, "Why what did he say to you?"

"He wants you and I to get married!" I said hoping he would react the same way that I did. For the first time in my life Severus Snape blushed a dark red, He stayed silent and I kept on talking, "He seems to think that marrying you would redeem my reputation. keeping me and my baby from living a life in shame." I said hoping he would feel the same outrage that i had felt about it, but his facial expression did not change.

"My reputation has been redeemed yes, but could you marry me for that?" I paused staring at him, he didn't seem as outraged as I expected him to be.

"He also said that it would be beneficial because I'm going to end up being a single mother, but come on we both know that you don't want to have to raise children, especially with me." I said as paced back and forth in front of him.

He caught my arm, "What else did he say?"

"That you need me, as much as I need you." I looked at him. I felt myself blush now, Severus was staring at me.

"Rosemary, Dumbledore and I have already had this conversation." He said softly.

My eyes grew wide, "What? Sirius has only been gone for a week and you're telling me Dumbledore already tried to set us up?"

"He's not trying to set us up, he's trying to help you. You don't realize how bad things will be when you return to the world out there. People will not treat you the same. And Silas will be treated the same disdain."

I stepped back from him, "You think we should don't you?" I couldn't believe it. This was not supposed to be happening.

"Yes, I think it is the best course." I began to feel light headed. "Rosemary? Are you alright?"

He caught me as I swayed, "Don't touch me!" I snapped, hitting his chest.

He stopped me easily restraining my hands, "Breathe Rosemary, just breathe." He said softly as he slowly lowered me to the ground.

I lay there taking deep breaths. "Dumbledore should have waited. You've been through too much." Severus said as he sat on the ground next to me. I didn't say anything, I just took deep breaths as my vision began to return to normal.

"I'm so sorry Severus." I muttered, "We haven't spoken in years, all the while I thought you a Death Eater and now your being asked to sacrifice your happiness for the sake of mine and my unborn child's future." I laughed sadly, "and you're not even the father." He said nothing.

"It would not be a sacrifice," He finally broke the silence, "I've always harbored feelings of friendship for you Rosemary, admired your capacity to live freely, with such abandon. But we stopped speaking because of my choices. And by the time I realized I missed you, you were already in love with Black. So I let it go. Devoting myself to my first love, Lily." He hung his head.

"But we both know that path would never make you happy." I whispered. My heart belonged to Sirius and his heart belong to Lily. "So what do we do?" I said sitting up slowly. "Could you marry me? If you still love Lily?"

He looked up, "You still love Sirius." I nodded in reply.

"But I do need you Severus." I said taking his hand, "It's selfish but I'm afraid to do this on my own." It felt horrible for me to say but it was the truth.

"Then marry me and I will be there to help you. I will help you raise this child. In return all I ask is that you stay by my side, always." I nodded, tears rolling down my cheeks and he pulled me close. It was the first time I had ever hugged Severus Snape, and for that moment I felt peace.

_RE06: I hope that you all enjoyed this little addition! I look forward to hearing any feedback you all might have for me! Thanks! _


End file.
